Baller
by sasunaru88
Summary: Konaha high is playing their championship game against no other than their rival, the Suna sanders for their basketball league. After a great win the Konaha cats go to Sasuke’s house for an after party. NaruSasu one shot, Yaoi, smut, gay love. Don’t like!


**Baller **

Konaha high is playing their championship game against no other than their rival, the Suna sanders for their basketball league. After a great win the Konaha cats go to Sasuke's house for an after party. NaruSasu one shot, Yaoi, smut, gay love. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Sasuke could not concentrate with all the noise around him as he tried to think of a play. It was the last quarter, and the score was tied at 52. The Suna bastards just wouldn't let up.

"Sasuke's the hottest jock here!" Ino squealed loud enough so that Sasuke himself could hear. Sakura giggled nudging her on the side. "No Ino, naruto is ubber cute!" she fumed. The two girls continued to laugh taking secret glances at the two boys.

It was true for the most part. The two boys' couldn't walk into the school without a whole bunch of people turning their heads. They were the biggest basketball jocks in the school, and that's what people knew them as, two hot basketball jocks.

However, the boys' weren't concerned with that at the moment.

"Ok boys," coach kakashi spoke up to the boys, picking his clip board up as he went to stand in the middle of their circle. "We need a plan and we need it now. I've made one up in the mome-"

"Wait coach, I got a play," Sasuke quickly grabbed the board and snatched the pencil out of his hand. He drew quickly, making a diagram of the court. "Ok guys, post people, Naruto and Lee, the ball is going to go to one of the guards, so be watching for it Neji, Kiba. Whichever side it comes to, the post people will be going out to receive the pass. Then the guard will cut through to the basket. Look for the open shot." Sasuke warned looking them all in the eyes sternly. The bell rang for the last quarter so Sasuke gave the clip board back to his coach.

"Ok, that puts it all together! Remember boys' rebound, rebound, rebound! Cats on three, one, two, three! Cats!" the team yelled together throwing their arms high into the air.

Naruto was out on the court first walking out slowly so that he wasn't the only one out. Gaara walked out next, at that, Naruto snickered, giving him a side glare.

"Well if it isn't the Konaha cats' trusty idiot. Tell me Naruto, after the game, how it feels to be a loser," Gaara smirked proudly, puffing his chest out just a little.

"I'm gunna give you loser!" Naruto took a step forward his hand raised in a fist. Before Naruto had a chance to swing, his wrist was grabbed painfully, his body being pulled to the side. Naruto looked up; his blue orbs met onyx eyes. They seemed a little darker at the moment, Naruto thought.

"Naruto you better watch yourself! We can't afford you to get kicked out of the game! Get posted up," Sasuke waved his hand down to post spot turning away from the blonde. "I mean it Naruto, self control."

"Rogger that, teme," Naruto smirked brightly his left eye flashing with a wink.

"Idiot."

Sasuke watched as the opposite team walked out onto the court. Their colors, Sasuke had to admit, were really cool. Their dress attire consisted of silk tops of a creamy gold with red siding going from just under the armpit down the side. On the left bottom corner of the shorts a decoy of their sporting figure stood out. It was a hurricane of sand wearing a pair of sunglasses.

On the other hand the Konaha cats' uniforms were also a silky material. Their Main colors were black and green, their side color was white. Their uniform was all black with green siding. White, trimming the sides of the green, their decoy, which was a black cougar, rested on the back of their jersey, in-between the shoulder blades.

"Can't keep your mouth shut, can you Gaara?" Sasuke smiled half heartedly getting down into his defensive position.

"I only speak the truth man," Gaara smirked back, "please tell me Sasuke, I didn't hurt your boyfriend's feelings, did I?" he mocked, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

"Actually, I think you did a little."

The ref's whistle blew signaling the ball was in the hands of whoever was standing out of bounds. Sasuke glanced over and saw it was Kankuro, Gaara's brother, who was going to throw the ball in.

Gaara was standing there gaping at Sasuke slightly before he moved to face Kankuro. When the ball was handed in Sasuke sunk lower, staying in front of Gaara as he began to dribble. Sasuke eyes were intent on the ball watching as Gaara switched hands.

The ball was passed down to a guard who stood for a second before the ball was passed back to Gaara. Gaara looked quickly wasting no time to pass to his brother at post, who turned and shot the ball. The ball hit the corner of the backboard before it fell through the hoop.

Naruto was there in seconds grabbing the falling ball and stepping out of bounds. He passed the ball in bounds to Sasuke who turned and began to dribble up court. In 2 seconds Naruto ran past him regaining his spot at post.

Sasuke was met by Gaara who was down low watching Sasuke navel for the direction of the pass. Sasuke faked the ball to Neji before throwing it to Kiba. Kiba turned passing it down to Naruto who cut out past 3 point lane to receive the pass.

Naruto watched Kiba cut toward basket, his defender on his hip. Naruto took the chance to pass into Kiba who went for a layup, he made it.

Naruto fist pumped the air a wide grin spreading across his face before he reached out to clap Kiba's hand.

"Thunder!" Coach Kakashi called from the side lines. He was pacing up and down the side line, his left arm crossed over his chest, the other arm's elbow was propped on his arm his fist resting against his chin.

Thunder was a play that kakashi took most pride in. it was a press break and the boys ran it well. One boy, Sasuke, would stay up to provoke stress on the person with the ball. Three of the guy's would stand on the half court line, Neji, Lee, and Kiba. One in the middle and the other two spread out from him at side lines. Then the last person, Naruto, would stand at home, the foul line. It made the other team have to work for it. 

The whistle blew and Sasuke got down low on Gaara who had just received the ball. Sasuke slid easily along with Gaara, making him go toured the side line on Neil's side. When Sasuke had guided Gaara close enough to Neji, Neji came rushing down setting a trap with Sasuke.

Both boys yelled and screamed trying to get into Gaara's head. They flung their arms around in the direction of the ball. Sasuke saw that a boy from the opposite team had come down to help and Sasuke leaned over to that side.

Gaara bent his back a little and attempted to get the ball to the boy, but Sasuke hand hit the ball stopping the balls movements.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the ball, turning to the basket heading down for a layup. He could feel that the boy was on his hip and knew that Gaara would be heading down on a slanted cut to get posted in front of him. The only way for Gaara to stop the ball was to foul, with that knowledge Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke went up in a beautiful layup, looking up to watch the ball fall through the hoop, a swish sound fallowing.

Sasuke could hear Naruto whooping behind and he smiled to himself not daring to look back at the blonde dope. The other team quickly grabbed the ball and went out of bounds. The Konaha cats set up their thunder defense hoping for another good outcome. This time the Suna sanders would be ready.

The ball was passed into Gaara who dribbled up the court a little heading for the middle this time. When he got to Lee he threw the ball over his head to another team mate. Neji and Kiba bolted right away heading down to help Naruto. Naruto picked up ball, concentrating on stopping the boy who was heading up for a layup.

Naruto posted himself standing erect, his arms held straight up. The boy coming down didn't slow down and collided with Naruto. The ball flew from his hands and Naruto turned and grabbed it quickly.

Naruto turned on his heels heading down to their basket hoping for a layup himself. Naruto ran fast his control on the ball steady. He could feel the guy behind him and tried to pick up speed. When he had stepped into the painted area he picked up the ball to take his three steps to take the layup. The rhythm looked perfect; Naruto lifted his arms ready to release the ball.

Right as the ball was leaving his hand. His arm was grabbed painfully, being slapped down. The boy who had hit his arm rammed his hip into Naruto's side causing Naruto to fall to the floor. Naruto lay still for a second waiting for the whistle to tell him that the guy got a foul. The gym filled with outrageous calling from the crowd. In the distance Naruto could hear his own mother yelling across the room to the ref. The whistle never came.

Naruto turned to look up at the ref who was standing just above him. Naruto stood and turned to the ref, "are you blind? He hit me!"

"I didn't see it," the ref said calmly not bothering to look at him. Naruto took another step forward looking at the side of the officials face, "maybe you should go see your doctor to fix-"

Naruto was stopped, being pulled away from the ref by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke glared down at the boy warningly, "Naruto if you don't stop you might be thrown out of the game!"

"But, teme!"

Sasuke held his hand out, his palm so close to Naruto's face, "I don't want to hear it! We can't lose you Naruto, not when we are so close!"

Naruto pouted glaring back at the ref one last time before he started back up the court to play defense. Sasuke motioned for the guys to get set up into thunder again and waited for the whistle to sound.

This time Gaara had an easier time breaking the press, taking it slows up at their end of the court. There was two minutes left and they were only up by one basket. They needed more points than that.

Gaara took his time with the ball passing it around trying to get the easy shot in. he ran the clock all the way down to 30 seconds. Finally they passed the ball down to Kankuro who twisted and turned trying to get around Naruto. The whistle blew and Naruto looked around to see what he had done.

They called a hold on Naruto. Naruto was about to say something but met Sasuke cold gaze and clamped his mouth shut.

Kankuro got two shot and he stood at the foul line. The rest of the guys stood around him. 2 of the cats stood in their blocks on either side of him, another two stood in their blocks by the hoop. Two sanders stood in the middle blocks.

Kankuro took a deep breath when he received the ball, examining the hoop. He shot, his form perfect. Naruto heard the swish when it went through the hoop. It sounded perfect to him. Kankuro took his second shot making that too.

Naruto looked at the clock, 30 seconds. The Suna sanders were pressing the cats so it would make scoring a little harder. One thing that the Suna sanders did not count on was the fact that the Konaha cats worked hard in practice just to get through presses.

Naruto didn't have to wait for a whistle or anything so he just handed the ball into Sasuke and watched as Sasuke dribbled a couple steps. The ball was thrown back to Naruto and Naruto quickly passes to Neji who had a lot of court to move Naruto looked back, 20 seconds to go.

Neji got stopped near half court and he looked up passing back to Sasuke who had already crossed half court line. Naruto had made his way quickly down so that he was posted at post spot. The Suna sanders were still working on their press so that they were on in a certain defense.

Sasuke passed the ball down to Naruto who turned to the shoot the ball, the ball hit wrong and bounced of the hoop were Sasuke caught in the air. Naruto looked and noticed they had three seconds left.

Three, Sasuke raised his hands up as his hands got slapped wildly. Two, he released the ball and looked up watching it as it hit the corner of the hoop. One, the ball dropped through the net making a nice swoosh sound, that brought Naruto such joy.

The crowd around them erupted wildly as they called out to the boys. The team ran to the middle as they huddled up jumping around in joy. They through their arms around each other as they began screaming out.

They broke apart slowly, as they all got in line to shake hands with the other team. Naruto was grinning wildly as he slapped hands with everyone. When he came to Gaara, Gaara slapped the hardest. Naruto merely smiled at him.

The boys cried out in joy as they headed back into the team room together. They all stood in a circle around a bench were their team captain, Sasuke, stood. Sasuke cheered happily as he pumped the air with his fists.

"Who are we!?!" he called loudly blowing his chest out a little.

"Wild cats!"

"Who are we!?!"

"Wild cats!"

The howled at the top of their lungs jumping up and down their hands up in the air.

"Now boys and pussies!" (Got to fuel the boys! ^~^) "we showed tonight that we are not a bunch of kids chasing some stupid dream, we are men! And we are men going after things that belong to us! This game was going to be our, is ours, and forever be known as ours! Are strength is as big as our heart, and our minds as cunning as our bed tactics!" the boys laughed heartily at this their eyes never leaving their captain.

"Come out tonight to my house and let's celebrate guys. Celebrate the coming of men! Those of you who don't know where I live, your loser's." the boys cheered loudly grabbing a hold of each other's shoulders bring them all in a close circle. They then broke off from the circle from a very enthusiastic team call.

"See ya tonight, Naruto?" Sasuke had come behind Naruto to whisper lightly in his ear. "You bet teme." Naruto smiled smugly turning to the locker room door heading out to his car.

Naruto could hear the music blasting from the mansion like home before he even got to the house. It was just like the Uchiha's to be big partiers, it only made sense that they had thrown the party.

All the houses lights were on and colorful lights were coming from the basement. The basement of course was a big open space with two couches; the basement was designed for parties. Naruto parked his truck at the edge of the grass; it seemed like the only open space.

Naruto decided to go through the basement door since that was where the party was at. When he walked into the room it was black except for the colorful strobe light that flashed making everybody who was dancing look as if they were moving in slow motion.

He saw many couples grinding, moving together in a big mass of bodies. Just the sight had Naruto's insides jumping in eager joy.

He moved his way through the mass of bodies easily blending in with them by simply dancing. He threw his hands up losing himself in his surrounding for a moment as he continued to move through them. He paused slightly as a small tender hand grabbed his forearm making him turn around.

Sakura moved forward pressing her small slender body into Naruto moving her hips in small circles. "Care to dance Naruto?" she asked her voice small and hesitant.

"I'd love to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto smiled as Sakura turned to rub her backside against him. He grabbed her hips playfully moving his body with hers. She giggled lightly and Naruto simply smiled.

It was part of his job to keep the girls happy and oblivious to his true side. So he lost himself in the fast beat grinding into Sakura as she did the same. Bodies moved around them in a haze, their movement fast. Sakura reached her hands up Around Naruto's shoulder as her ass still moved into his groin.

Naruto's hands were still on her hips, her movement having no effect on him. This would surprise people who thought they knew him but, to Naruto it was completely normal.

The beat slowed before it finally paused for a new song to start. Naruto backed away from Sakura slowly making her turn to look at him.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Sakura but, I must find Sasuke. See ya around?"

"Yeah, bye Naruto!" she smiled, her face lighting up. In the corner of his eye he could see Ino heading their way. Naruto smiled one last time before he turned from her heading for the upstairs kitchen.

Naruto started up the steps but, stopped when he saw Kiba and Hinata making out in the middle of the stairs. They were grinding slightly and Naruto laughed slightly.

"Kiba man?" Naruto tapped him on the shoulder lightly a smile still on his face. Kiba turned and Naruto could now see Hinata a little better. See was blushing like mad, glancing at Naruto as well. "You better hope Sasuke doesn't see you."

"Ha, chill out man. We aint doin nothin!" Kiba said shrugging his shoulders about to turn back to Hinata.

"Speaking of Sasuke did you see him?" Naruto was basically yelling from the sound of the music. Kiba nodded slowly, "yeah, he was heading upstairs a few minutes ago, didn't come back yet."

"Thanks man," Naruto continued up the steps not bothering to look back at Kiba or his girlfriend. The upstairs was much quieter and hardly anybody was there. There were a few people in the corner but, Naruto decided to just ignore them for now.

Naruto didn't catch a glimpse of Sasuke so he started for Sasuke bedroom. He was probably there so he could get some quiet. Sasuke was never really into the whole party thing. As he climbed the second set of stairs that headed up to the bedrooms the music died.

It was nice and peace full and Naruto understood why anybody would come here for some quiet time. He had been here a dozen times when he and Sasuke needed 'quiet time.'

Naruto pushed Sasuke's door open enjoying the squeak sound it always made. He peaked in smiling to himself. Sasuke was sprawled on the bed his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. Sasuke had no shirt on and had black sweat pants that held smugly to his body.

Naruto told him before that those pants were too small but, Sasuke never made an attempt to throw them away. Sasuke enjoyed them too much, and that thought made Naruto smile brightly. Naruto slipped into the room quietly closing the door behind him pressing the button on the door knob locking it.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto before he stood closing the space between them fast. Sasuke pressed Naruto against the door nuzzling his face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke said softly.

"Sorry I got held up on your dance floor," Naruto shrugged wrapping his arms loosely around Sasuke's waist.

"By who? It wasn't gay man Sai? I know the way he looks at you," Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes before he leaned in giving him a small kiss.

"No, it was Sakura. He really looks at me?" Naruto teased ginning up at Sasuke. Sasuke hit Naruto softly before he kissed him again, this time harder.

Their kissing continued to deepen as hands began to roam the others body. Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto harshly his tongue shooting through Naruto's parted lips. Naruto moaned lightly in approval as he joined his tongue with Sasuke's in a heated kiss.

Sasuke reached down gripping Naruto's covered bulge playfully his grip hard and firm. Naruto gasped bucking his hips softly forward into Sasuke's heated hand. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips before he pulled away.

His hand however never left Naruto's body. Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's body his hands rising up. His hands slid slowly under Naruto shirt roaming around his heavily toned chest. His hands playing in the trail of hair for a few seconds before his hands moved up to tweak Naruto's nipples.

Naruto moaned loudly arching his body into Sasuke's hands his head turning sideways as Sasuke's kissed his neck. Sasuke caught a hold of Naruto's sweet spot and sucked generously there. Naruto mewled happily his eyes closing in ecstasy.

Sasuke's lips moved lower down Naruto's exposed neck line before he had to stop kissing because of the blonde's shirt. Sasuke dropped down to his knees lifting the blonde's shirt up over half his body grinning to himself.

He slid his tongue up the v- line abs of Naruto's abdomen and felt Naruto shudder above him. Naruto pushed himself to look down at the sinful angle causing him such bliss. The raven was calm but, he was looking up his head tilted to the side his eyes full of lust.

Naruto half whined half moaned at the look Sasuke was producing. Naruto took his pointer finger and his middle finger and tilted Sasuke's chin up making him stop his actions.

"How do you want this?" Naruto asked panting a little from the little air he had.

"Hard, and mind blowing," Sasuke said evilly kissing Naruto's happy trail gently. Naruto pushed Sasuke's head up again using his fingers.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh," Sasuke stood up putting both hands up on either side of Naruto head before he leaned in giving him a tender kiss his tongue sliding along Naruto's bottom lip.

"You're going to fuck me Naruto, hard," Sasuke moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck pushing the blonde to him.

Naruto laughed before he pushed Sasuke roughly into the low dresser that was just a few inches away from them. The dresser was so low that it just came up to Sasuke's ass.

When Sasuke was pushed against it he sat down on it opening his legs so Naruto could slide in between them.

Sasuke moaned at Naruto's control and connected their lips again in a hard kiss. Naruto was fumbling slightly with hook on his jeans working to get them undone. He finally managed to unhook them pulling them off of his body and kicking them to another place in the room.

Naruto pulled away pulling his shirt from his torso. He gasped lightly as could air hit his bare back.

"Sorry, I left the window open. I hope you don't mind," Sasuke said in between kisses.

Naruto grumbled his answer continuing the kiss as he worked on getting Sasuke out of his remaining clothing. He slid his hands down gripping the tight material of his pants by the sides before he slipped them off surprised to find that Sasuke was wearing nothing underneath.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto reaction kissing him harder and pressing his naked bottom half against the still clothed bottom half of Naruto.

Naruto moaned at the friction Sasuke was causing and moved himself along with the raven. Naruto Moved his mouth along the side of Sasuke's chin and began to kiss down his body pausing to suck and lick Sasuke's pink nubs.

Sasuke sighed deeply moving one of his hands up to grip Naruto's blonde, think hair. Sasuke pushed lightly on Naruto's head sending him a certain 'message.' Naruto simply laughed at his inpatients.

Naruto continued to kiss and lick the tender nipple as his hand rubbed and flicked the other one. He felt Sasuke push his erection against Naruto's clothed one and slid against him as a tease. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's chest letting go of the now red nipple so he could moan loudly.

Naruto moved down Sasuke's body taking all his time to get down to the swollen cock that waited. He wanted to make Sasuke wait for his pleaser since the raven did make Naruto wait three days to have sex again.

Sasuke was so concerned with basketball finals and the championship game that he didn't want to risk any one of their healths by having sex. Also it would look funny having the raven or Naruto limping down the court from hard intercourse just the night before. The outcome of all this thinking was Sasuke banned sex until the championship game was done.

Naruto had suffered three whole days of fantasizing of fucking Sasuke raw and he now had that back.

Naruto kissed all the way down Sasuke's body and nuzzled his nose into the black curls of Sasuke's lower body. Sasuke's grip tightened in Naruto's hair as he felt pleasure jolt through his body. Naruto moved down to kiss the weeping head on Sasuke's cock.

Naruto enjoyed the shutter and tiny moaned he received and smiled against the head. Naruto licked the tiny slit at the tip of the penis before he kissed the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke grumbled something unintelligent and bucked his hips eagerly into Naruto.

"Now, now Sasuke, Patients is key here. After three days of waiting I thought you understood patients." Naruto said grabbing the base of Sasuke's leaking organ.

"Bastard."

Naruto laughed moving his hand up to stroke the hard swollen member. Sasuke arched his back and nearly screamed as pleasure took a hold of his body. He bucked his hips once before Naruto placed his other hand to rest on his hip to hold him in place.

Naruto took the head of the penis and sucked there only for a few moments before he moved lower taking the organ in his mouth inch by inch. Soon enough he had the whole thing was in his mouth swirling his tongue all around Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke grip in Naruto's hair tightened once more trying desperately to get Naruto to speed up. Naruto moved his head up removing the sensitive organ from his moth yet again very slowly. When Sasuke's cock was fully gone from Naruto's mouth Naruto licked the head of Sasuke penis again.

"Naruto please, I can't take this much longer," Sasuke panted out slowly rotating his hip in a small circle once before he stayed still again.

Naruto smirked resting a kiss on the tip of his cock. He then engulfed Sasuke in one big take in. Sasuke did scream this time bucking his hip up a little till Naruto had him controlled. Naruto picked up his pace bobbing his head a little faster on Sasuke's rod.

Naruto's tongue swirled in little patterns before he added little teeth to the mix. That had Sasuke tilting his head back in ecstasy his mouth opened in a long loud moan. Sasuke's toes curled as they hung in the air still parted of course for Naruto.

Naruto removed his hand to allow Sasuke the freedom to move. The moment Naruto released his hip through, Sasuke was bucking into Naruto's mouth driving himself deeper into the hot cavern. Naruto took him generously allowing the raven to buck as hard as he liked.

However, the raven knew better than to buck too hard in fear he might hurt his blonde lover. Sasuke did buck hard enough for the blonde to deep throat him with every thrust. With each thrust Sasuke moaned his head held back and his eyes held shut so tightly that he was causing himself to see black and white stars.

Naruto reached over to the top drawer to the dresser to open it. Having been in the Uchiha's place a thousand times before he knew that there was a bottle of lube in the top drawer of this dresser.

Naruto moved his hand around in the contents till he found the small bottle of strawberry lube. Strawberry was Naruto's favorite flavor and Naruto had to remind Sasuke that for a while till that was the kind he got.

Sasuke was so engulfed by pleasure that he hardly realized that Naruto was busy with something else at the moment. Naruto opened the top and put some on his three fingers. Once he had a decent amount he put his hand back on Sasuke's hip to control his hard thrusts. He needed Sasuke to be still for the next part.

Naruto moved his mouth again pulling Sasuke from his mouth then sliding his mouth back down so he could give Sasuke some needed pleasure.

Naruto took his first slicken finger and pushed it in the ring of muscle not taking it slow/ Sasuke had received this treatment so much that this preparation didn't hurt him at all.

Sasuke moaned louder as pleasure moved up his rectum coming to his groin immediately. Sasuke pushed himself down on the single digit making Naruto go further inside of him.

"Mo-more Naruto," Sasuke gasped out rocking himself on Naruto weakly his mind being clouded over. With the added pleasure to his ass and the major blowjob he was getting it, it was hard for him to not cum right then.

Naruto thrust his second finger into Sasuke tight hole. Sasuke squeezed himself around Naruto Panting as he threw his body down on the fingers.

Naruto thrust into Sasuke at a steady pace splitting his fingers to scissor the tight passage. Naruto plunged in deep turning his fingers to the side to hit the well known spot deep in Sasuke's anus.

Sasuke screamed throwing both his hands to the side of the dresser as he came hard his body rocking with the force of his orgasm.

Naruto pulled his mouth away with a pop just as he pulled his fingers out from Sasuke's warmth.

"You didn't last long at all," Naruto smiled giving Sasuke a tender kiss as he ran his hands over Sasuke's sweaty body.

"Ha, how do you want me?" Sasuke asked innocently running a hand up behind Naruto's ear.

"Hard and mind-blowing," Naruto laughed leaning in for a kiss.

"That's not what I meant," Sasuke smiled kissing back.

"I know," with that Naruto grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them free from his body. He pulled Sasuke from the dresser before he pushed his against the wall his back to Naruto. Sasuke moaned pushing his back side into Naruto now exposed skin.

Naruto Moaned as well grabbing a hold of one of Sasuke thigh and pushed his one leg onto the dresser so Sasuke was wider and Naruto had more access to Sasuke.

Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke shoulder tenderly sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Sasuke moaned rocking himself more steadily into Naruto. Naruto growled with hunger nipping at Sasuke's neck slightly.

Naruto placed his aching member at the tight entrance of Sasuke anus and waited for a second judging his next move. Sasuke felt the presence of Naruto's cock and pushed his body against it hard enough for Naruto to sink in a half inch. Naruto moaned as he felt the sudden heat and pushed himself deeper into Sasuke letting the warmth swallow him whole.

Sasuke moaned pushing himself back into Naruto as Naruto was pushing himself into Sasuke. Naruto began to move but, he didn't move slowly or give Sasuke time to get used to it. Sasuke didn't seem to mind and just concentrated on matching Naruto's pace. Sasuke dug his nails into the wall as his prostate was hit for a second time making him arch his back in need.

Naruto slammed into him hitting Sasuke Square in his prostate enjoying Sasuke little shakes and shivers from the added pleasure. Sasuke moaned louder moving a hand to grasp Naruto's side as he thrust in. Naruto's hand stayed on Sasuke's hip as his other hand traveled around Sasuke's slick body to grab the almost forgotten cock.

Sasuke was unbearable hard again and Naruto worked with his hand pumping his member in tune with each of his thrusts.

Naruto drove deeper into Sasuke his body working fast his eyes closing from the pleasure that started engulfing him too. He was now where Sasuke was, in the pool of pleasure just swimming around in ecstasy. Sasuke groaned as he felt his body close to its release, readying itself to give itself to the second round of pleasure.

Naruto moved his hand faster trying to bring Sasuke to his climax so he could cum with happiness knowing that Sasuke had gotten his pleasure as well.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed himself backwards into Naruto as he came hard rocking hard against Naruto as he rode the last of his second Orgasm. It took a little more for Naruto to reach his climax but, he finally came at the feeling of Sasuke's walls closing around his squeezing him tight.

Naruto pounded into the warm flesh as he spilled his seed into Sasuke's tight ass. Naruto panted as he pulled away and let Sasuke turn to face him. Naruto kissed him softly breathing hard to try and catch all his breath back.

"I love you Sasuke but, if you make me wait for sex like that again I might kill you."

Sasuke laughed kissing Naruto sweetly his breathing labored as well, "never again, I promise."


End file.
